How It Happened
by Marshpeach
Summary: All Roxas wanted to do was study and work on homework. He really didn't want to go to a party. Although his mind might be changed when he finds out his English teacher (and long time crush) Axel Fire is there. He might have to thank Sora for dragging him there. Written for AkuRoku day.


Being dragged to a party by his brother Sora definitely not Roxas' idea of fun. He had an English paper due on Monday, a biology paper due Wednesday, and a midterm on Tuesday to study for. All he wanted to do was study and work on his papers all weekend. Nope, Sora had other plans. They got to a large house that Roxas knew belonged to Demyx' parents.

'Guess Demyx's parents are out of town today.' Roxas thought to himself.

"Okay Rox, time for fun!" Sora said trying to cheer up his brother.

"Sor, you know that I didn't want to come here tonight. I'm not going to have any fun." Roxas complained.

"Not with that attitude you won't. Come on Rox, just let loose. Live a little." Sora chided.

Roxas huffed and walked into the house Sora right behind him. Sora quickly disappeared into the crowd and Roxas sighed again. He walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water. He knew they would be there. Demyx had some sort of obsession with water.

'I'm not going to get drunk tonight.' Roxas resolved 'I need to be good for studying tomorrow.' So slowly he made his way through the many hallways and rooms. One room had lots of dancing people, another held a few people getting high, another held a couple on the bed (Roxas didn't want to see that) and in the secondary living room that wasn't being used for dancing had a bunch of teens playing truth or dare with a bottle. (A spin the bottle truth or dare hybrid he guessed) looking at all the people there he noticed one person in particular he never in a thousand years expected to be there. Axel Fire. His English teacher. What? Why was he here? Isn't this illegal? Roxas had so many questions. But all his questions flew from his mind when Axel's eyes met his. Axel had the greenest eyes Roxas had ever seen. They were acidic, beautiful. Axel smiled at Roxas. Roxas felt his heart fluttering as he smiled back. He had had a crush on his English prof for as long as he remembered. Axel was just so attractive, ever y girl tried to flirt with him. But it was just a fact that everyone knew that Axel was gayer than gay. He came into class one day talking about how his last boyfriend dumped him. Roxas couldn't help feeling immense happiness. That meant he was single. Though it was still illegal. He didn't want Axel to lose his job because of him so he just kept his feeling to himself. He had told Sora but that was all. Axel stood up and made his way over to Roxas. Roxas held his breath. Axel stopped right in front of him.

"Hey Roxas. Are you done the paper?" He questioned smirking.

"No, I would be working on it if Sora hadn't dragged me here." Roxas explained.

Axel laughed. "Why don't you have some fun Roxas? We both know that because of Demyx' party most of the class wont have it done anyway. Why don't you come play truth or dare?" Axel suggested.

Roxas shrugged and followed Axel into the circle. He sat down with his legs right against Axel's he felt a blush coming onto his cheeks. Just as he felt himself calm down the bottle landed on him. Who had spun? He hadn't been paying attention. But when he heard his best friend Olette speaking he turned his head.

"Truth or Dare Roxy?" she asked smiling.

"Truth." He replied quickly and he heard a chuckle from beside him. He turned to see a smirk on Axel's face "What?" he asked.

"Oh just that I knew you'd be a chicken and say truth." Axel said with a smirk.

Roxas huffed and turned back to Olette who was giving him a truth. "Crush on?" was all he heard. But from those words he had a pretty good idea of the question.

Roxas started blushing and looked down playing with his fingers. "HE DOES LIKE SOMEONE!" Olette exclaimed jumping up. "I have to tell Hayner and Pence!" she said and was off running. It got really awkward.

"It's nobody. Just some guy." Roxas stuttered out. He couldn't bare to look at Axel. His face was practically glowing red. He wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not but he could have sworn he heard Axel growl before getting up and walking away into the crowd. He didn't want it to look weird so he spun the bottle and it landed on Marluxia.

"Marly, what was the last lie you told?" he asked

"I think it was when I told Zexion I had finished my part of the chemistry project." He said laughing. Roxas and the rest laughed too and Roxas got up saying he needed fresh air. He quickly ran to look for Axel. He needed to know why he ran away. Could he feel the same way? No, that could never happen. He looked through every room and was about to give up when he saw electric red hair alone on the back porch. Roxas slowly walked to the sliding door and slid it open. The cool air felt good on his over heated skin. At the noise Axel turned. There was a cigarette hanging in his hand.

"Roxas, what are you doing here?" he asked cautiously. Roxas could hear that he had been crying. He took a step towards Axel.

'Axel, why did you leave?" he questioned. "And, have you been crying?"

"No of course I haven't been crying. And I just needed some fresh air is all." He said.

"Axel what's wrong?" he asked stepping closer still. By now there was only about an arms length between them.

"Why would you care? I'm just your teacher." He said sadly.

"Because, because, because I love you! That's why!" Roxas exclaimed fists clenched head down.

"Roxas you?" Axel started but was cut off by Roxas.

"Yes. I love you. I have since I met you. You were just such a great person and I didn't want to get you fired so I didn't say anything." He started rambling.

Axel took another step closer closing the distance. He cupped Roxas' cheek making him look into his eyes.

"I love you too Roxas." And with that Axel was kissed him. **Axel** was kissing **him**. It took a moment for Roxas to realize it was happening but when he did he quickly and enthusiastically kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Axel's neck as Axel snaked his arms around Roxas' waist. He brought Roxas closer to himself deepening the kiss. This was the first time he had kissed a guy like this. He liked it. Axel's tongue flicked out licking Roxas' bottom lip asking for entrance which Roxas more than gladly gave. They kissed for a bit more before the need for air became too much and they separated. They stayed close together and Roxas pushed his face into the crook of Axel's neck.

He felt Axel chuckle. "What's the matter Roxy? Are you getting shy on my now?" Roxas grunted and decided to be a little cheeky. He stuck out his tongue and licked a line from Axel's jaw and his collarbone. Axel took a quick intake of air before moaning. "Now Roxy don't get cheeky or I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Axel said and Roxas moved to look into Axel's eyes making the most innocent look he could. Axel laughed and pecked Roxas on the nose

Roxas giggled then got serious. "Axel what about your job? Cant you get fired and possibly never get another job again if someone finds out about this?" he asked worriedly. He may be 2 months away from 18 but technically he still wasn't legal.

"I was already planning on quitting and going back to college for engineering so this might just be the last push I need to resign." He said smiling.

"Axel, I love you." Roxas said hugging him tighter. Axel hugged the boy back smiling.

'I love you too Roxy. God do I love you."


End file.
